


A Cup of Hot Chocolate

by aeree



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Happy Ending, Hot Chocolate, Romance, Sad Ending, Soulmate AU, soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 02:38:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8515315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeree/pseuds/aeree
Summary: A one-shot that eventually turned into something larger than a one-shot. I wrote something similar on my other fanfiction account on Quotev. :)





	1. The Dream

**Author's Note:**

> SOULMATE AU:  
> Where you have a mysterious dream that only happens once in your life. There you will meet your soulmate. If you let that chance slip away and not get any information about your soulmate it's your loss...

        "Yurio~!" (Y/N) teased behind the ice rink. Her sweet voice echoed in the empty ice skating rink. Yuri stopped skating his routine and glared at you.  
        "What do you want, (Y/N)?" He demanded, crossing his arms. The (H/C) haired girl giggled at his (cute) glare.   
        "I just wanted to stop by to give you this," she said, holding up two cups of hot chocolate. She smiled brightly. Yuri's eyes widened and his eyes filled with a slight flicker of eagerness. "So~ do you want it, Yurio?"  
        "STOP CALLING ME THAT DISGUSTING NAME!!" He screamed.  
        The two teenagers were sitting down on a bench and drinking the hot chocolate that (Y/N) had bought over for Yuri.  
        "So how was your trip to Japan, Yurio?" (Y/N) asked, taking a sip of her hot choclate.  
        "Don't call me that," Yuri said, taking a sip of his hot chocolate. He gulped down a large sip of the brown drink. He sighed and continued to speak. "Besides the shitty promise maker, the fatso, and the sister who gave me this ridiculous nickname, nothing really." Yuri took another sip boredly. His long blonde hair covered his eyes away from (Y/N). It was almost as if he were trying to ignore the girl. The girl pouted and started to stare at the blonde boy, who was staring at the ice skating rink. Yuri continued to ignore for a few more minutes.   
       

        Annoyed, (Y/N) sat up and started to pack her things. "I'm gonna go now." She looked over at Yuri who was on his phone. He scrolled down to look at his Instagram feed.  
        "Bye." (Y/N) felt a wave of annoyance wash through her body. She stormed out of the building. As she walked out of the door she saw Yuri's coach, Yakov. She nodded at him in a greeting. (Y/N) put on a fake smile to hide her annoyance. Yakov nodded back curtly. Behind him was a woman who was glaring at the Russian man.  
  
  
        (Y/N) had a weird dream. She was shrouded in a thick haze. The haze put her in a sleepy trance. Her eyelids were heavy and they made her want to go to sleep. Even with these sleepy conditions, she tried her best to stay awake.  
        "Hello? Hello?" Asked a voice. (Y/N) snapped out of her trance. She looked around, now fully conscious.  
        "Is anyone here? Or am I doomed to have no soulmate?" The voice said, chuckling lightheartedly. The voice was definitely male, but the traits of the owner's voice were hard to conjour. In (Y/N)'s memory, it sounded deep, yet also squeaky. It was full of confidence, yet at the same time shy. Perhaps this was because of the magical laws of the soulmate dream she was in. (Y/N) cracked a smile.   
        "H-hi," she answered shyly.   
        "What's your name?" Asked the voice.  
        "(Y/N)."  
        "That's a pretty name." He said. (Y/N) felt herself blush.   
        "What's your name?" She asked. She let that spark of hope fill her body.  
        "It's-"  
  
_.:.*:.:*.:.*:. One Week_  
  
        "Yurio~!" (Y/N) said, seeing the blonde male walking down the sidewalk. Yuri turned around, glaring at the female.   
        "Don't call me that." He said darkly. He stopped walked and put his hands in his pockets.  
        "Sorry." (Y/N) apologized. She looked down sadly. "It's just that I haven't seen you in a week."  
        "I apologize, (Y/N). Some stuff popped up during practice last week after you left so I got busy." Yuri replied, letting a bit of his guilt leak out. He looked at her.  
        (Y/N) smiled bitterly as she remembered that day....  _and night_. "Yeah..." She said, sniffing slightly. The blonde teen looked her confused.  
        "You okay?"  
        "Yeah... just the cold weather-" (Y/N) said feeling tears leak from her eyes. Yuri widened his eyes. The teen was confused at what to do.

       "(Y/N)-" He began. (Y/N) interrupted him.  
        "I had my soulmate dream last week." She said sobbing. She covered her eyes with her hands. The girl was too humiliated to look at Yuri.  
        "I got too scared about telling you it." She added, attempting to stop herself from crying even more. Yuri hugged her. (Y/N)'s eyes widened at the sudden contact. He had never gotten this personal with her before...  
        "Isn't that a good thing, (Y/N)? You finally have someone who loves you and wants to spend the rest of their life with you." (Y/N) continued to cry into Yuri's shirt. And while Yuri thought she was now crying happy tears, (Y/N) was crying even harder.  
        

        (Y/N)'s heart was completely shattered.  _So.... does that mean that you never loved me and never wanted to spend the rest of your life with me...?_ She thought as she continued to wail into the shirt of the love of her life.


	2. Meeting Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOULMATE AU:  
> Where you have a mysterious dream that only happens once in your life. There you meet your soulmate. If you let that chance slip away and not get any information about your soulmate, it's your loss... 

        Yuri was in a bad mood. Having Yakov's wife teach him to become a prima ballerina was something that he agreed with from the beginning. And even now he is still onboard with the idea, but today was one of those days where he was second guessing his choices in life.  
        "Will this let me win?!" He muttered slamming his hands onto his face. He rubbed his pale face harshly as if it would help him reach a decision easier.  _What did I do when stuff like this happens?_ Yuri thought, closing his eyes. The first thing he thought of was (Y/N). Sweet, innocent, and kind (Y/N).

        Now that he thought about it, he hadn't heard from (Y/N) since the time she told him that she found her soulmate.  _I wonder what her soulmate's like..._  Yuri mused. _Probably someone as kind as her._ He took out his phone and dialed her number. And then he waited for her to pick up.

        Three rings came from his phone. Then came a loud beep. (Y/N) had hung up on him. Yuri gaped at his phone dumbfounded. Why did she hang up on him? The next thought that popped up in Yuri's mind was to text the girl.

        Yuri opened the messenger app and clicked on (Y/N)'s name. He then began to type.

  
 **Yuri:** _Hey, why did you hang up?_

        A 'read' tag appeared under his message instantly. A few seconds passed before (Y/N) answered back.

  
**(Y/N):** _Sorry it was an accident O_O'  
_

Yuri crinkled his forehead, not believing it.

  
**Yuri:** _Can we meet up at the cafe today?_

        A 'read' tag. A pause. No reply. Yuri sighed harshly and turned off his phone.  **Ding** _-_  Yuri opened his phone and checked the new message.  
 **(Y/N):** _Yeah! Sure :)_

        Yuri smiled slightly and walked out of the ice rink, taking his bags with him.

  
.:*.:.*:.:.*:.:*.:*.:.

  
        The two had been at the cafe for ten minutes already. They had ordered their drinks (both got hot chocolate, unsuprisingly) and sat down at a table across from each other. The cafe was empty and the few employees working there had ran to hide in the back earlier. Neither of them had said a word. (Y/N) was sitting across from Yuri, scared. Yuri was staring blankly at (Y/N), sipping his cup of hot chocolate carefully. (Y/N) was sweating nervously.  
        "S-so... what did you need, Yuri?" (Y/N) asked finally, breaking the long period of silence. She had no idea why she even came close to Yuri. He had basically told her he only viewed her as a friend a week ago!  
        "Never mind that, why are you avoiding me?" Yuri questioned back. (Y/N) stiffened.  
        "W-what do you mean?" She asked, faking surprise.  
        "I maybe younger than you, but I'm not stupid, (Y/N). Why are you avoiding me?" He shot back. The girl bit her lip, feeling her heart pound loudly in her chest. The angry glare and the strands of blonde hair covering the boy's face made (Y/N) flush. After a few seconds of (Y/N) blushing and Yuri glaring, the girl had finally decided to spill what she was hiding from the blonde boy.  
        "It's because I don't want to be with my soulmate..." She said, gripping her skirt tightly. (Y/N) looked down, feeling tears well up in her eyes. She tried to push down the numerous memories forming in her head.  
        "Why? Is he that bad of a guy?" Yuri asked, leaning closer towards (Y/N). The (H/C) haired girl leaned back, getting nervous at how close their faces were. (Y/N) shook her head frantically.  
        "No, Sugawara-kun is a nice person! Its just-" (Y/N) paused. Then she took a deep breathe and continued, "it's just that my heart belongs to someone else..."

  
.:*.:.*:.:.*:.:*.:*.:.

  
        "It's just that my heart belongs to someone else..."

  
         _ **Someone else... someone else... SOMEONE ELSE?!**_

  
        Yuri looked at (Y/N), shocked. Since when did (Y/N) have a crush on somebody?! And why did she never tell him?!  
        "W-who?" Yuri asked, feeling as if he were treading on dangerous territory. His grandpa had always warned him about a woman's feelings. And his grandpa was _never_ wrong about  _anything_.

  
        (Y/N) looked away, using her hair as a wall. "It doesn't matter really. I can just-"

  
        Suddenly, Yuri slammed both his hands on the table. The cups of hot chocolate clattered as they jumped slightly in the air. (Y/N) shot up her head, giving Yuri a full view of the tears that were dripping down her face.

        "(Y/N). You need to have more confidence in yourself." Yuri said darkly, glaring at (Y/N).   
        "BUT HOW CAN I HAVE CONFIDENCE WHEN YOU LITERALLY TOLD ME THAT YOU THOUGHT OF ME AS ONLY A FRIEND?!" Screamed (Y/N). Yuri gaped.  
        (Y/N) liked...  _him?!?!_  How? When? Why? What?!  
        "HUUUUUUUH?!" Blurted out Yuri, blushing darkly. He sat down and stared at the girl. (Y/N) covered her face with her hands, attempting to hide her bright blush. A few minutes passed in that empty cafe. The employees were hiding in the kitchen, looking through the window that led to the tables. They had been stalking their conversation and betting money wether or not the poor boy would accept the girl's feelings.  
        "I-" Began Yuri. (Y/N) looked down.  
        "(Y/N)... I-" Yuri began again. He couldn't find any words to say towards his friend.  
        "If you like me back, then I won't accept Sugawara-kun's hand for marriage! I love you way more and would run away if I have to!" (Y/N) blurted out. Yuri gaped once more.

  
        After realizing what she had just shouted, (Y/N) hit her head on the table, flushing.  _Why must I be so embarrassing?!_

  
        Yuri gulped and attempted to calm down. He took in a deep breath and stared directly at (Y/N)'s hopeful eyes.  
        "I can't accept your feelings (Y/N)." Yuri said. "I never really loved you in that sense. I always viewed you as an older sister." The girl's heart was once more shattered into pieces.          
        (Y/N) nodded slowly, feeling the liquified remains of her heart well up in her eyes.  _Why do I even try?_ Yuri looked at the girl with pity. (Y/N) sat up and walked out of the cafe, her head low.

  
        She knew that by confessing to Yuri, their lifelong friendship was now broken.  _Was it really worth it, (Y/N)?_ Questioned the voice in her head.  _Was it worth sacrificing your heart and friendship over?_

  
**Was it worth it? Was it?**


	3. In Another World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOULMATE AU:  
> Where you have a mysterious dream that only happens once in your life. There you meet your soulmate. If you let that chance slip away and not get any information about your soulmate, it's your loss... 

        Yuri was in a bad mood. Having Yakov's wife teach him to become a prima ballerina was something that he agreed with from the beginning. And even now he is still onboard with the idea, but today was one of those days where he was second guessing his choices in life.  
        "Will this let me win?!" He muttered slamming his hands onto his face. He rubbed his pale face harshly as if it would help him reach a decision easier.  _What did I do when stuff like this happens?_ Yuri thought, closing his eyes. The first thing he thought of was (Y/N). Sweet, innocent, and kind (Y/N).

        Now that he thought about it, he hadn't heard from (Y/N) since the time she told him that she found her soulmate.  _I wonder what her soulmate's like..._  Yuri mused. _Probably someone as kind as her._ He took out his phone and dialed her number. And then he waited for her to pick up.

        Three rings came from his phone. Then came a loud beep. (Y/N) had hung up on him. Yuri gaped at his phone dumbfounded. Why did she hang up on him? The next thought that popped up in Yuri's mind was to text the girl.

        Yuri opened the messenger app and clicked on (Y/N)'s name. He then began to type.

  
 **Yuri:** _Hey, why did you hang up?_

  
        A 'read' tag appeared under his message instantly. A few seconds passed before (Y/N) answered back.

  
**(Y/N):** _Sorry it was an accident O_O'_

_  
_ Yuri crinkled his forehead, not believing it.

  
**Yuri:** _Can we meet up at the park today?_

  
        A 'read' tag. A pause. No reply. Yuri sighed harshly and turned off his phone.  **Ding** _-_  Yuri opened his phone and checked the new message.

  
**(Y/N):** _Yeah! Sure :)_

  
        Yuri smiled slightly and walked out of the ice rink, taking his bags with him.

  
.:*.:.*:.:.*:.:*.:*.:.

  
        The pair of childhood friends were sitting on a bench, awkwardly, not looking at each other. Yuri used his long blonde hair to cover his face from (Y/N) and (Y/N) followed suit. Neither of them wanted to break the awkward silence because in a way is was... comforting.  
        "So..." (Y/N) said, blushing as Yuri looked up at (Y/N) instantly. "W-what did you need me here for?"

  
        Yuri didn't reply, he just stared intently at (Y/N), not blinking. (Y/N)'s blush grew as she tried to hold his intense gaze.   
        "What's your soulmate like?" Yuri said suddenly, tilting his head to the side. It was hard for (Y/N) to tell what he was feeling currently.  
        "His name's Sugwara Koshi and he's a nice guy." A flicker of emotion showed on Yuri's eyes but was gone in seconds. (Y/N) continued, gulping. "He has grey hair that's natural surprisingly." (Y/N) chuckled slightly.  
        "And he plays volleyball and tells me that he loves me a lot."  
        "Sounds like a nice guy." Yuri said, almost bitterly. (Y/N) looked at Yuri, trying to not get scared and chicken out. She took a deep breath and added one more fact that she was gonna change her life.  
        "But I don't feel the same way... I actually love someone else." She said firmly. The poor girl quickly lost her confidence when she looked at the blonde boy to see him staring at her intently. (Y/N) awkwardly shifted at the boy's hard stare.  _Oh shit, did I do it wrong?!_  
        "I- um- I mean-" (Y/N) said as she urgently tried to fix the situation. Yuri opened his mouth, about to speak.  
        "I'm just gonna go..." (Y/N) said, interrupting the blonde boy before he could even get a chance to speak. (Y/N) stood up and started to walk off, blushing furiously.

  
        Something grabbed onto her arm. (Y/N) turned around, surprised to see her childhood friend gripping onto her arm and looking down.  
        "Stop." Was all Yuri said. (Y/N) did as she was told, curious at what Yuri wanted. Yuri slowly raised his head, showing the girl his bright red blush.  
        "W-who is this p-person you l-l-love...?" Yuri asked, stuttering. (Y/N) blushed a similar shade of red and answer his question.  
        "You." Once the words had left (Y/N)'s lips she instantly regretted it. With all those feelings and many more swarming in her head, (Y/N) let out a burst of tears.

        "I'm sorry!" Cried out (Y/N). "You basically rejected me last week and I keep asking you! I'm such a horrible frie-" She was interrupted by a hug from Yuri.

  
        Yuri was gripping onto (Y/N) tightly with a bright blush. The girl gaped, her warm salty tears still dripping down her face.  
        "Never say that!" He ordered firmly into (Y/N)'s ear, "got it?!" 

  
        (Y/N) nodded; her eyes, wide. She stared into the bold blue sky as she processed what was happening. The tears on her face were slowly dripping down her cheeks and onto Yuri's shoulders.

  
        "I love you." Yuri said suddenly. Somewhere, (Y/N) found a hidden shard of confidence in her being. Her will seemed to grip onto that spark of confidence as she answered back...  
        "I love you too."

  
.:*.:.*:.:.*:.:*.:*.:.

 

**Somewhere in an alternate universe...**

  
        As I lay in bed I wonder if there is another universe where Yuri hadn't rejected me. I closed my eyes, smiling slightly.  _She's such a lucky girl..._


End file.
